Flash Fanfiction - Episode 24 - Fate
by Reign Atkins
Summary: Astrid's full story and the reason that she is with Team Flash. It has past and present tense so hopefully it all makes sense. The limelight gets shifted from Kent Nelson (DR Fate) in the past to Team Flash in the present tense. It explains everything that "fate" has had a hand in until now. Introducing Mind Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**26 years ago –** The maternity wing of Central City Hospital was a bustle with babies being born. Though, there were two significant rooms that stood out on this fateful night. In one room a man and his wife were sobbing over their young daughter who had been born sleeping an endless sleep. They were the Sutherlands.

In another room, Kent Nelson knew that he was losing his wife. The doctors could not help him, particularly one doctor, Henry Allen who had done all he could to try and save her.

"I'm sorry, Kent." DR Allen said, "We couldn't save your wife. But you have a beautiful daughter." He handed the young child to the man, wrapped up in a blanket, she was so innocent, so beautiful.

But Kent's life was plaguing him. The Lords of Chaos were after him and he knew that they would not wait. They would not spare the life of this child, just as fate had also chosen to take away his wife.

Kent kissed his wife on the head, her eyes were closed, her breathing had ceased all together and the medical staff were all solemn. "I need to go," Kent said, taking the child as fast as he could out of the room. He knew that his fate was sealed. He needed to get this child to safety, but as he thought those thoughts… that this child would be safer without him, he heard the sorrowful tears of the parents who had lost their own baby.

He stopped at their doorway and watched as Robert Sutherland held his wife as she sobbed in his arms. This love was perfect. Kent was reminded of the love that he had felt for his own wife.

"Dr Nelson. I need you to sign these forms before you leave." Henry Allen said, handing him a stack of medical forms and a pen. He was standing right behind him.

Kent took the forms and stared at them, he knew what he needed to do. "DR Allen. Can I ask a favor of you, please?" Kent pleaded with the man.

 **Present -** Cisco rallied Caitlin and Harry to hang up decorations about the cortex for Astrid's birthday. "Come on, we have to hurry up! She will be here soon!" he said, excitedly.

"Maybe we should just leave the decorations up throughout the year… then we won't have to deal with the trouble of taking them down and hanging them back up again…" Caitlin exclaimed, just as Barry walked in. Cisco was glad to see him, "Hey... Flash, a little help?" he asked of him.

Barry took the box of party decorations from Cisco and hung them up in a heartbeat. Just as the alert went off on the computer.

"She's on her way guys!" Cisco declared, "hide!"

Wells walked into his office casually and Barry grabbed a hold of Caitlin and pulled her into one of the side offices as Cisco went to greet Astrid at the elevator.

"Close your eyes!" he said quickly to the girl, as the doors opened. He led her into the middle of the cortex, for everyone to jump out and say "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Astrid!"

As they did, Astrid tried her hardest to seem surprised.

"Astrid… you knew?" he asked her disappointed, "You don't even sound the slightest bit surprised."  
"I am! A little… it's just hard for a mind reader to be surprised when everyone is thinking about what's about to happen." She replied. "But, for what it's worth. Thank you, I'm really happy!"

Cisco hugged her, "At least you tried to act surprised for my benefit," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Caitlin pulled out a present from her desk and handed it to Astrid as she gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday!" she said.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything." Astrid said with a smile, as she opened the box. "But this is perfect!" she smiled as she pulled out the picture frame that contained a picture of the five of them. "Naww, I didn't realize that Harry was actually smiling, when we took this!" Astrid declared as she showed DR Wells the photo.

"Yes, and that's a once in a life time event… at least it was caught on camera!" DR Wells said.

Astrid looked over at Barry, he was still quite mad at her and it had been weeks since their fight.

"Barry, can we just put our differences aside for one day? Please? And then we can get back to fighting again tomorrow!" Astrid pleaded.

"Okay, a quick hug then." Barry said as he leant over and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Astrid!"

"Aw yay! You guys!" Cisco gushed, "Let's move on to the cake… and no I didn't make it… Don't be silly!" he rushed off to get the cake, as DR Wells noticed someone in his office. Barry had noticed the visitor too.

As Caitlin and Astrid rushed off to find a place for the photo frame, Barry and DR Wells went over to see Kent Nelson.

"For someone who doesn't want to get caught, you have been hanging around a lot!" Harry said as he closed his office door behind Barry so the three of them could speak, without disruption.

"My powers ensure that she cannot see me, nor can she read my thoughts, no matter how strong her power is." Kent replied.

"Are you sure? Cisco built her a bracelet that has amplified her powers… she can even read my thoughts, and I'm a speedster!" Barry said.

"I'm positive." Kent replied.

"Hey, where did everyone go? We're doing cake!" Cisco called out from the other room.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Kent?" Barry asked him, "What have you got to fear if she can't see you?"

"I'm sure, I have my own reasons to not join you." Kent replied.

"Suit yourself." Barry replied.

DR Wells and Barry turned to the door, but when they turned back, Kent Nelson had disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**26 years ago –** "Are you sure about this?" DR Henry Allen asked.

Kent looked back over at the Sutherlands. He knew with his every being that this was the right thing to do.

The couple looked up at he and DR Allen. DR Robert Sutherland got to his feet and approached the two of them. He looked down at the child in Kent Nelson's arms. He was waiting for an explanation as to why they were standing there.

"DR Sutherland." Kent began, "This is my daughter. My wife just passed away and I am begging for you to take my child. Her name is Astrid and there are forces at work that will not show mercy on her."

"I don't understand, who's after you? Is this child sick?" DR Sutherland asked.

Kent Nelson asked for DR Allen to give them some privacy. "I know that you are a rational man, just as I am. But, I cannot explain the full extent to you at this point in time. I just ask that you take her and raise her as if she were your own." Kent said.

Tears welled up in Robert Sutherland's eyes. He knew that this man was an honest man. He knew that he had a reputation of being an upstanding doctor. But, he also knew that this man was also a desperate man, who was running from something big. Giving up a child this way could not be an easy feat. Robert agreed to the man's request, even keeping the name 'Astrid' for the child.

 **Present –** "It's funny to think that I missed my birthday last year." Astrid said as she took a mouthful of her chocolate cake. She was sitting on the table beside Cisco's computer. She, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry were gathered about the cortex eating birthday cake.

"Caitlin and I still had cake for your birthday," Cisco said as he ate his own. "It was good cake… we had Big Belly Burger, too."

"…and I'm guessing that you ate it right at my bedside… you're a horrible person, Cisco!" Astrid joked.

Cisco nodded with a smile.

"He is. But we sang 'Happy Birthday', so I think that's fair…" Caitlin explained.

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" Barry asked them, as he helped himself to another slice, "I'm guessing drinks at the bar, karaoke? Maybe because the two of you are back together we can all go on a double date…" he suggested.

"Then that will make me the fifth wheel…" Harry said as he entered the room for some cake.

"Does this mean that you actually want to join us, Wells? Wow… this is news!" Cisco said with sarcasm.

"Well, I have to admit, despite how I come off, I have become quite fond of the lot of you. We've become somewhat of a family." Harry said.

"Naww, shucks!" Astrid joked, "We love you too."

"I wouldn't go that far!" Harry replied.

"So, like then?" Cisco asked him.

"That's a little more fitting." Harry replied.

Suddenly, the emergency alert went off making them jump and Cisco drop his cake and immediately get into action. "Barry… there's a robbery over at the National Bank."

"I'm on it Cisco!" Barry said as he changed into his suit and dropped his cake on the table at the same time, disappearing to deal with the situation.

"That's it!" Astrid said as she got to her feet.

"What's it?" Caitlin asked her, surprised.

"I know what I want for my birthday, Cisco… I want a costume and a nickname." Astrid declared.

"It's about time!" Cisco said with a smile. "I've just been waiting forever for you to tell me that, well for a year, anyway!"

Harry shook his head with a smile. He knew that Kent was somewhere watching this scene. She was finally taking control of her destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**22 Years ago –** By the time Astrid was four years old, Kent Nelson had seen her twice more in her life time. He had travelled to multiple worlds as doctor Fate and had been exposed to some heartbreaking news. His child would die at the age of ten, in a car accident. There was no avoiding this. Fortunately for him, doctor Fate's hold over him kept him from feeling the full extent of his emotions.

He refused to let this news derail him. So he clung to his work with the Justice League of America, where he also knew Barry Allen as the Flash. But this was an alternate timeline version than the Flash that his daughter would come to know as one of her best friends.

At the age of four, Kent visited his daughter, Astrid when she was taken to the park. Her hair was blonde, like his, and she was feeding the ducks. But Kent knew that he could not speak with her. He had given up that right a long time ago. The fear that he knew that she would die in another six more years clung to him. So he resisted the urge and left.

 **Present –**

Cisco led Astrid, Caitlin and Harry to a wall in the hallway and pressed his palm on to the surface. The group were confused, until the wall parted before their eyes.

"Cisco… How? How did you do that?" Astrid asked him.

"Your father hid a lot of secrets amongst this place, I know most of them… He wanted to tell you, but…"

Astrid nodded as she knew what he was trying to say. She was never really interested in the secrets of this scientific building.

Barry arrived as they were all gazing at what the wall had been hiding. It was a full length suit, made from black and purple latex looking fabric. It was complete with biker gloves and knee-high black boots. There was also a black mask to cover her eyes.

"It's made from the same materials as Barry's suit, so you know it's been checked for durability." Cisco added.

"I love it!" Astrid remarked, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, go ahead… Mind Marvel! Try it on!" Cisco said.

"Mind Marvel?" Barry asked.

"Mind Marvel…" Astrid repeated. "Its good!" She took down the suit and went to try it on, in the bathroom. When she left the bathroom, she showed off the suit to he friends, with her hair falling freely down her back and over her shoulders.

Caitlin picked up the two small daggers, that Astrid normally used to train with and handed them to Cisco, as he had requested.

He walked up to Astrid and attached them to the straps to her thighs. "…There… now it's complete!" he said as he marveled at his work.

"Yeah, that was just your excuse to touch my legs in this outfit." Astrid said.

"Pfft… like I need an excuse…" he replied, as he connected a communicator to her ear, stroking her hair out the way.

"Okay… does their flirting make anyone else a little uncomfortable? Or is that just me?" Caitlin asked.

"I second that notion!" Harry replied raising his hand.

"So, are you ready to take the suit out for a spin, Mind Marvel?" Barry asked.

"Whenever you're ready, Flash!" Astrid said with a grin.

"Well, here's your chance." DR Wells said from over at Cisco's computer, "There's a meta attack over at the Central City Hospital!"

"Alright! We're on it!" Barry said, "Let's go, Mind Marvel." He grabbed her hand and the both of them were gone in an instant.

Cisco and Caitlin grinned at each other, as they raced towards the computer to monitor their friends progress with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**15 Years ago –** By the time Astrid was almost eleven years of age, Kent Nelson rarely removed the helmet of Nabu. He had lost a lot in his life. But one fateful day he received the news that would alter the course of history. The Barry Allen who was in his late forties at the time, was tasked to go back in time, to the same night that his mother Nora Allen had died. His mission was to rescue a family of three from a car accident. This was the same car accident that, until now had killed Kent's daughter in every other timeline.

Kent had seen this event arise so many times that this news brought him a newfound hope. Just maybe, his daughter would have a chance.

The gods believed that this child, his child, had a destiny that had not yet been written. The gods had tasked DR Fate with giving this mission to the speedster as an ironic twist of fate.

The night that it had happened, Kent had been present. He had kept out of view as he saw the Flash rescue the child and her parents on that busy night. Astrid had seen the red speedster hiding behind a tree, but she had not seen Kent.

Kent Nelson had watched as her parents had held her, amazed to be alive. But then Robert had looked up and had seen him in the shadows. DR Sutherland had smiled at Kent as if to thank him for his hand in their rescue.

He had only wished that he had been allowed to have a choice in this, were that the case she wouldn't have died in any of the timelines. But he was happy that at least she had survived in this one.

 **Present –** The Flash and Mind Marvel arrived on to the scene at the Central City hospital, where a woman named Shawna had awoken from a year-long coma. She was highly unstable and continued to disappear and reappear before them.

She seemed to be frightened by the fact that she had powers and Astrid could sense by her thoughts and her emotions that she thought that the doctors were the ones responsible. She was currently threatening one of the doctors with a syringe.

"He did this to me!" she shouted, she demanded the Flash and Mind Marvel to stay back or she would attack the doctor.

"You need to calm down!" Barry said to the girl. "Please don't hurt him."

"Stay back, Flash!" Shawna said to the speedster. Barry looked over at Astrid, to ask her for her help.

"Shawna… that is your name, right?" Astrid said calmly, "This man did not hurt you. You were injured in the meteor shower, it changed you. Just as it did, me. He is innocent. You are a good person, you would not hurt someone who is only trying to help you..."

Shawna studied Astrid's face. Astrid could feel that she was getting through to the girl, but then there was a sudden change in her mind. This woman had grown up with a rough past. Her boyfriend was in jail, she felt as if no one could help her.

Before Astrid could reason with the woman, Shawna disappeared before their very eyes. Just as Astrid had read that she would. She reappeared over at the nurse's station, throwing the doctor to the ground. She had injected the syringe into him. As the medical team ran to his aid, Barry sped towards Shawna.

She disappeared again. She continued to disappear and reappear. But every time she did, Barry would arrive too late.

Although she was currently out of sight, Astrid managed to pinpoint her next location. She gestured to one of the wards, telling Barry that that was where Shawna was intending to go.

Barry met Shawna there and the moment that she had appeared, he attempted to cuff her. Shawna managed to shake him off and disappear again. This time when she had reappeared, she knocked over the linen trolley, it rolled into the nurse's station, almost injuring a patient in a wheelchair.

Astrid knew that if things kept on this way, the girl could hurt somebody else. She had no choice but to preform her mind scream on the girl, to distract her long enough for Barry to apply the cuffs.

So she did it, she sent a mind scream to the girl's mind. Shawna reappeared and let out a shrill scream of pain as she fell to the floor. As Barry ran towards her, applying the cuffs, Shawna fell unconscious.

Astrid and Barry took Shawna back to STAR Labs, for Caitlin to assess.


	5. Chapter 5

**12 Years ago –** Since the night that Astrid's fate had been changed, Kent Nelson had visited the child a few more times throughout her life. Which included her first day of high school. He had taken the role as her substitute chemistry teacher for the day. Until then he had never placed himself in the visible eye-line of the girl, nor spoken to her.

On her first day of high school, he had seen her out in the schoolyard with her friends. She had been dared to kiss a boy, but then Kent had noticed the younger brother of the boy. His name was Cisco Ramon and he would grow up to be a member of the Justice League, he would meet a girl by the name of Gypsy and his life would be cut short, within the Justice League.

Kent allowed himself to do something that he shouldn't have done, he wanted to change their fates. he willed the two of them to meet. Astrid had gotten her friend's dare wrong, and she had kissed Cisco Ramon in front of the whole school, making the quiet young man blush.

Until now, Kent had never done anything like this by his own free will. He knew that this would alter the fate of his child. Though within him, he felt that it was the right thing to do.

 **Present –** Barry laid Shawna out on the bed in Caitlin's medical bay, as she suffered from a seizure. "She's had a brain aneurism!' Caitlin declared as she immediately went over the girl's vitals.

"I swear, I only tried to cause a minor headache!" Astrid exclaimed, concerned for the girl's welfare. She was in shock for what she had done to the young woman

Barry pulled Astrid away so Caitlin could work, and Cisco called the medical staff to arrive on to the floor. As they arrived, Caitlin delegated roles to the staff to save Shawna's life.

"I'm so sorry!" Astrid said under her breath, though loud enough for Cisco and Barry to hear her.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Cisco said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Astrid. She will make it." Barry tried to convince her of this, but as Astrid watched the girl who had stopped seizing, she wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**12 Years ago –** It had been that same day that Kent had taken the role as her substitute chemistry teacher. He had partnered the class up by their last names in alphabetical order, which meant that his daughter and Cisco Ramon had ended up as chemistry partners. He knew that his daughter was not scientifically minded but this young boy seemed to be a genius when it came to everything science. But she was confident, determined and her personality evened out his own.

He knew that Astrid had been disappointed that she could not work with her friend; Sara Lance, who was responsible for flushing a teacher's hair piece down the toilet, but Kent felt that this would be of great benefit to her. It was the moment that Astrid had spoken back to Kent that had surprised him.

"Why do we even have to do this stupid assignment, anyway? It's not like we're all gonna be scientists or doctors! I'm going to be an actress!" she had said. Some of the class had laughed with her.

Someone had made a comment about her father being DR Robert Sutherland, who was well known, but not yet famous. Kent wanted to mention that _he_ was also a doctor and her father, but he had to bite his tongue. Instead he had just said, "Miss Sutherland, even if you choose not to work in the field, science is all around us. Wouldn't it be wise to have an understanding of the world that you live in?"

Astrid took her seat next to the quiet dark haired boy, "You sound just like my father!" she scoffed. She turned away, annoyed at her teacher and continued to receive all the answers from her chemistry partner. The kid seemed to be getting through to her.

 **Present –** "Cisco, what if she dies?" Astrid asked her boyfriend. "I just don't know how I could live with myself, knowing that I caused an innocent girl's death! I wish that I never had these powers… I was right when I called them a curse! I was trying to get through to her… she was just so scared!"

Cisco sat down beside her. She held her head in her hands. She was scared and he had no idea what to say to calm her down. "You didn't know what would happen. You've used your powers multiple times and you've never hurt anyone. This won't be any different." He said.

Caitlin approached them, "Astrid, Cisco's right. The percentage of brain aneurism survival rates are at 60%. She's stable… I don't think she will die."

"Caitlin… but what about the other 40%? How can we know that she will make it through? She's also a meta-human... Her DNA would have been altered and we don't know what changes it may have had on her body!" Astrid said. Caitlin looked over at Cisco. Astrid had her there. As Barry watched over Shawna, he was relieved to see her hand move. "You guys, I think she's waking up!" he called out.

Astrid glanced up to see Shawna sit up on the bed, on the other side of the room. But she didn't follow her friends. Astrid stayed where she was sitting. She had become afraid of her own powers.


	7. Chapter 7

**10 years ago –** Kent had been there at the time that Robert Sutherland's wife was dying. Robert had called to him for help. "I know that you are a powerful man. Just as I know that you helped us, the night of our car accident. I have not spoken to my wife, nor Astrid. I have kept your secret, so you can trust me. I'm just begging that you help me save my wife!" Robert had pleaded to Kent in a bar over some drinks. Robert Sutherland had been drinking heavily that night to deal with his grief.

"I'm sorry DR Sutherland. I cannot help your wife. My hands are tied." Kent had said. There was nothing that he could do to help Robert save his wife. But Kent knew that the death of her mother would make Astrid crumble. That she would have a hard time picking up the pieces. Even with the support of her friends.

He knew that he needed to alter the future that would come after Mrs Sutherland's death. Robert Sutherland and Robert Queen had known each other in their childhood. It was fate that brought Mr Queen into that bar, that night. He sat at the bar next to DR Sutherland and the two of them spoke the night away. Robert Queen offered to invest in his friend, which would help him found Sutherland Labs. A facility designed for science, technology and research.

Kent had known that the gods had approved of this meeting. This meeting was the reason that DR Fate had been sent to the bar that night. Not to save Mrs Sutherland, but to ensure Astrid Sutherland's future.

After the death of Mrs Sutherland, Astrid had rebelled. While she still had her friend Cisco by her side, he was like a son to Robert Sutherland, who was now very well known for being the CEO of his own corporation. Astrid begun dating Oliver Queen, much to everyone's disapproval. Throughout the multiverse, Oliver Queen would grow up to become the Green Arrow. Kent had known him to marry another hero by the alias of the Black Canary. But he knew that this was not set in stone. The multiverse could be very unpredictable at times.

But they had broken up after a few years of dating. Which had caused Oliver to develop a reputation of being a playboy. He had asked Astrid to go on a trip with he and his father on his family's boat.

Oliver had called her the night before, asking for her to accompany him. She had packed her bags the night before, she would slip out without her father's knowledge. This would be her attempt to win Oliver back.

But Cisco had stopped her, when she had told him her plans. He had reminded her that Oliver was now with Laurel and that what she was doing was wrong and that it would not work out. She had listened to him, to Kent's delight and Oliver had asked Sara Lance to accompany him, instead.

 **Present –** Barry, Caitlin and Cisco stood around Shawna. They were trying to keep her calm and explain the situation without using Astrid's name. Astrid continued to sit and watch from the computer.

She was relieved that the girl had pulled through, but she knew that things could have been much worse. At that moment, she understood why her friends had feared her powers to begin with.

Caitlin continued to check Shawna's vitals. "It looks like you've made a full recovery. You're going to be fine. Despite a few minor headaches."

"What caused all of that?" Shawna asked.

Cisco looked over at Astrid and then back at Shawna. "I'm guessing that it was a side effect from your coma. What do you think, Dr Snow?" he asked Caitlin.

Caitlin looked over at Astrid and then agreed with Cisco, "Yeah… headaches are a common side effect… But you've also been affected by the radiation from the meteor shower which has altered your DNA. I can assure you that nobody is responsible for any of this."

Astrid couldn't bear to hear her friends lying for her. She got to her feet and approached them. She and Barry were still wearing their suits. "I remember you." Shawna said to her, "You were at the hospital, along with the Flash."

"Yes, and I want to be honest, I was the one who caused your brain aneurism." Astrid replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five years ago –** Kent saw the irony the day that Astrid had met Barry Allen, on their first day of work at CCPD. This version of Barry had lost his mother, the same night that Astrid had been rescued from that car accident, by the future version of the speedster himself. Neither of them knowing the mysteries of life. On this day, Kent had visited CCPD, remaining invisible to them both.

He had seen Astrid waiting at the elevator, she had pressed the button and had stepped inside. Barry had run to make the doors before they closed. "Hey, don't let them close… please?" he called out.

Astrid had jumped into action, holding them open for the young man, and offering to help him carry his coffees and books. Kent had been inside the elevator, but neither one of them had seen him.

"I take it, it's your first day, too." Astrid had said.

"Is it that obvious?" Barry had asked her.

"Yeah, it is. I noticed you out there asking for directions earlier… I didn't think guys normally asked for directions." Astrid had joked.

"Well, I must be a special kind of guy, then… I really didn't mean that the way it sounded…" Barry replied nervously.

Astrid had laughed, "Well, how did you mean it, then?"

"Not in a creepy 'pick up line' sort of way… not that you aren't really attractive, I'm mean you're very, very pretty… but, I don't generally talk to girls… well I talk to girls all the time, but… I really should just start over… Hi, my name's Barry. Barry Allen." Barry said as he held his hand out awkwardly for her to shake, almost dropping a stack of papers.

"I would shake your hand, but I'd probably drop the coffees... and some where that has to be illegal... I'm Astrid Sutherland." she said, making Barry laugh at her joke.

"Oh wow! How did I not know? Your dad is _the_ DR Robert Sutherland, isn't he? He is awesome! I have read every one of his books! I love his work! The man is a legend!" Barry exclaimed.

"…and just like that, I'm right back at high school again, everyone knows me for my father…" Astrid said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry… I take it that I shouldn't have said that?" Barry had asked her, confused.

"No, just everyone loves my father. If it were up to him, I'd be working with him… I guess he was a little disappointed that I didn't follow in his footsteps… but hey… he has Cisco. The perfect protégé…"

"You're not a scientist?" Barry asked her.

"God no! I'm a Criminal Psychologist…"

"So, scientists are bad, then?" he asked.

"No, not bad… just… I'm not one of them… I'm just surrounded by them."

"I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship… I'm a forensic scientist!" Barry said, making Astrid laugh again.

"No, it doesn't ruin our friendship, and I just realized how I know your name…"

"My mom's case, I'm guessing." Barry said sadly, "My father was framed for her murder."

"That's the one… Dr Henry Allen… My father always said that he was a good man. The case just didn't make any sense… I never believed the news… It was actually why I got into this career, in the first place." Astrid said.

"…and your father is why I'm in my line of work." Barry replied.

"I'll make a deal with you… if you let me look into your father's case… I'll introduce you, to my dad." Astrid said with a smile.

"Deal… You do realize that we have been standing here talking for ten minutes, while the doors have been open, don't you? Joe warned me not to be late on my first day!" Barry said.

"Blame it on me. You'll be fine!" Astrid said with a smile, as she handed him the coffees and his books back, and left the elevator in the opposite direction as him.

 **Present –** Cisco walked over to Astrid and pulled her aside. "What are you doing? You didn't need to tell her that. We had it handled!"

"I wasn't going to just stand there and let you lie for me. I almost killed her. This is serious, Cisco!" Astrid replied.

"I agree with Astrid." Barry said, as he joined the two of them. "We need to be honest if we want Shawna to trust us."

"You guys!" Caitlin called out, "Shawna's gone again." Shawna continued to disappear and reappear, just as she had done back in the hospital.

"It's almost like she is playing 'peek-a-boo' That's such a perfect name for her." Caitlin said with a laugh.

"No, I make the nicknames!" Cisco said, "You know that Caitlin… But I have to hand it to you… 'Peek-a-boo' is perfect… So I'll let it slide… This time!"

"Astrid," Harry said as he entered the room. "I know that you're scared, but you need to use your powers again… before she disappears again."

"Harry's right. Just don't use your mind scream again." Barry added.

Astrid took a deep breath and focused on the girl's mind. She used her telepathy to speak into the girl's mind, and sent a calming wave of emotions.

'Shawna. My name is Astrid. I am speaking within your mind. You need to listen to me. I know that you're afraid. I've been where you are. But, you need to understand that we are alike. You are scared of what you are capable of doing. I know that. I can relate to that. But while your powers might seem scary, my friends and I can help you use them… to control them. You need to trust us.' Her words seem to have had an effect on the girl.

Shawna stood before Astrid. "Okay, I'll let you and your friends help me. What do i need to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Just over a year ago –** At the time of the meteor shower, Kent had been the one to start the rumors of Sutherland Labs conducting animal testing. Just as he had been the one behind Robert's trip to Smallville.

Astrid's life had changed when she had investigated the corporation and had stolen Grodd's DNA. She had gone to Barry to have the samples tested, only for the two of them to be caught in the elevator when the meteor had struck. Kent had been the one to alert the crew that Barry and Astrid had been involved in the accident in the elevator.

And when the two of them were finally found, Kent Nelson had carried his daughter to safety. It had been the first time that he had carried her, since the day that she had been born.

Over the months that she had been in her coma, Kent had been a part of the team that had worked on Astrid, ensuring that she would recover from her coma. DR Fate's power of healing had helped her immensely. Kent Nelson would not lose his daughter again.

 **Present –** The Team at STAR Labs spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to teach Shawna to use her powers. She got faster in the process, and managed to reappear in in the precise location that she was aiming for.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Shawna said excitedly. "So, can I do what you guys do? You know save Central City and all?"

"We're always looking for more people to help us!" Astrid said, relieved that she had gotten through to the girl. Shawna said 'goodbye' and left the group.

"You know I think we did a good thing, today!" Barry said.

"We did sort of forget about Astrid's birthday, though." Cisco said. "Hey, so… who's up for drinks? Warriors will be perfect for a night like tonight.

"Agreed… I'm game." Caitlin said.

"I was going to go home and re-watch the 'Scrubs' TV series… I swear there's a guy who is a splitting image of Harry…" Astrid said.

"Really?" Harry asked her, "He must be a very handsome man."

Cisco shook his head, "Girl, as much as I would normally be sitting there with you, mouthing all the lines and pointing out all the production mistakes… It's your birthday… We're partying and gonna' do KARAOKE!"

"Fine… Warriors, it is!" she agreed. "But, maybe we should change out of our suits, first!" she said remembering that she and Barry were still in their hero costumes.

"Done!" Barry replied. He had changed into his clothes for the night.

"God, he's fast!" Cisco said.

"You have no idea..." Caitlin said. The group looked at her and grinned awkwardly.

"Hey!" Barry said.

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused, she clicked as to why they were looking at her awkwardly, "No... I didnt mean it that way... I mean that when it comes to... Never mind!"

Astrid placed her arm around Caitlin's shoulder, "sure, Cait... We'll leave it at that..." she laughed.

The group left STAR Labs for the night, set to go to the Warriors bar.


	10. Chapter 10

**6 months ago -** When Barry had altered the timeline, due to Eobard Thawne's deal, Kent had not been quick enough to prevent Barry from changing the timeline. For as long as Kent had been watching his daughter, Mordru had also been keeping an eye on her. Mordru had come to her, ensuring that she didn't die when Barry had reset the timeline.

For as long as Kent Nelson had tried to protect her, he had not been quick enough to stop her from siding with the Lords of Chaos. However, Kent had found his opportunity when Zatanna had found him in the alternate timeline. But he needed to be sure that it was the right Barry Allen. The one who had in fact changed the timeline.

When Dr Fate had come across his own child fighting for the Lords of Chaos it had almost destroyed him, but he was given the opportunity to change the course of events, provided Barry Allen went back in time, to save her again.

When Barry had done as he had asked, Kent had vowed to never again allow for the Lords of Chaos to manipulate his daughter, and this was a promise that he was determined to keep.

 **Present –** As the group enjoyed some drinks at the bar and discussed the highlights of the day, Barry received an emergency alert. "I would help you, Bar… But I'm a little drunk!" Astrid called out as she raised her glass.

"That's okay, Astrid… Enjoy your night. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Barry replied.

"I can't believe my girl finally embraced her alter ego today…" Cisco said happily, "Mind Marvel marvels the mind!"

"You're drunk Cisco!" Harry said with a laugh.

"He's right, though... Drunk and correct!" Caitlin replied, just as intoxicated, "You did an amazing job, Astrid. I think you really reached Shawna. I mean we could have a new hero on our hands."

Barry returned with a glum look on his face. "Shawna broke her boyfriend out of prison. The police are carrying out a city wide manhunt."

Astrid felt the frustration immediately. She hadn't gotten through to the girl, after all. "I think I need another drink!" She staggered over to the bar to order another.

DR Wells nodded his head towards the bartender, as Barry saw what he was referring to. Kent Nelson was tonight's bartender.

Astrid ordered her drink from the blonde bartender. "Just a bourbon on the rocks, please… Kent?" She said, as she saw the bartender's name tag.

"Rough night?" Kent asked her.

"You wouldn't believe me, if you tried. It's actually my birthday too. So, now it sucks all the more..." She said as she took out her money to pay for the drink.

Kent refused to take her money, "It's on the house… and Astrid, things will get better. It's in your fate!"

"Okay… thanks." She said, as she took her drink. As she turned away, she realized that she had not given the bartender her name. She turned back to the bar to say so, only to realize that Kent had disappeared.


End file.
